During a recent rainstorm, 4.83 inches of rain fell in Ashley's hometown, and 8.67 inches of rain fell in Gabriela's hometown. How much more rain fell in Gabriela's town than in Ashley's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Ashley's town from the amount of rain in Gabriela's town. Rain in Gabriela's town - rain in Ashley's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${8}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ Gabriela's town received 3.84 inches more rain than Ashley's town.